dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haikane Tenryou/Tropes
Tropes/References involving Haikane Tenryou in the High School DXD: A Broken Key world. All tropes are taken from TV Tropes. Haikane Tenryou provides examples of Aint Too Proud To Beg: Considers grovelling/begging to be an actual strategy. Ascend To A Higher Plane Of Existence: Human turned into devil. Almighty Janitor: Is considered a Low-class devil, yet he has the fighting potential of a High-class devil after being reincarnated. Animal Motifs: He's usually associated with sloths due to his lazy nature. Awesomeness By Analysis: Defeats enemies that are typically way stronger than him by taking in account of their habits and combat patterns. Badass Family: His family, the Tenryou family, not only has the namesake of "Heavenly Dragon", but is also known for producing children with abnormally high rates of having Sacred Gears. He is one of them. Battle Couple: With Discua. Beware The Nice Ones: Typically, he's a nice, if not a bit lazy, guy. However, prepare to lose an arm or two if you wrong him. Blessed With Suck/Cursed with Awesome: The APS really isn't an ability, in fact it's more of a disease than anything. Made even worse when you realize that he doesn't choose when it triggers and when it stops. Boy Meets Girl: Or as he puts it, "Boy meets sloth." How Ironic. Break The Cutie: Used to be a hardworker, if not a bit over achieving boy. Due to his past, he turned cynical and sarcastic. Brought Down To Badass: Even after losing his Sacred Gear, he still went toe-to-toe with a middle-class devil with only a normal sword as a normal human. Brilliant, But Lazy: Rather sit down and go to bed than help solve the current problem, unless you're Discua. Bullet Time: Only during APS. Child Prodigy: He was considered one in his time with the Kyoto faction. Being a boy with a powerful Sacred Gear and ability to use it made him really popular. Color Motif: Haikane tends to dress in blue. Particularly the darker shades of it. Combat Pragmatist: Once he's in a fight, he will use anything to secure the win. Be it emotions, weapons or even cheating. Cool Sword: One that counters the abilities of the Heavenly Dragons. Dark And Troubled Past: His past involved him getting a light spear impaled into his chest and being willingly sacrificed by his parents so that the Tenryou family wouldn't lose face in the Kyoto Faction with only a minuscule 0.003% chance of surviving the Sacred Gear removal alive. Deadpan Snarker: Any conversation he has with practically anyone has him voicing out his inner thoughts in sarcasm and snide remarks. Dismotivation: Wants to keep his normal life forever due to past experiences with the supernatural. Expy: Personality wise, he's really similar to Hachiman Hikigaya. Physically, he is based of Toya Kagari. Foil: Is this to Discua. Discua is an extrovert, impulsive, selfish and out going, while Haikane is a loner, calm and mature. First Person Smartass: In his thoughts, as a narrator. Hero With Bad Publicity: Does this once to the Andras Household, gets declared as a stray even though Pseumonum knows of his intentions. Perpetual Frowner: It's not his fault, it's his default expression! Heroes Prefer Swords: His main weapon is the Vorpal Sword, capable of negating any changes to a persons power level. Hyper Awareness: Usually only during when the APS is active, but he's normally quite observant too. Hyper Competent Sidekick: He is one for Discua, for her High-class Devil and heir duties. I Just Want To Be Normal: After losing his Sacred Gear, he goes into what he calls his "colorless" age. He tries to cut off all his connections to the supernatural. In Series Nickname: Called "Bakane" by Discua. I'm Crying, But I Don't Know Why: After he is welcomed back into the Andras household. Nice Guy: When he isn't feeling like a sloth. No Sympathy: Subverted, often has too much sympathy. Not So Stoic: When he realizes that his loss of his SG was engineered Martial Pacifist: Subverted. Rather talk it out than fight. Master Swordsman: Due to his training in his Kyoto Faction days, Haikane is skilled enough with a sword to fight a mid-level Devil in a pure swordfight with little trouble, even as a human. Mistaken For Pedophile: Because of his big brother tendencies, he's mistaken as this by Discua to Harmonia. Oblivious To Love: Subverted. He realizes Discua's feelings but refuses to admit them out of embarrassment. Odd Friendship: With Issei. One True Pairing: With Discua. Opposites Attract: With Discua. Red Eyes, Take Warning: Only in his berserk mode. When in this mode, he's capable of fighting on par with a High-class devil as pure human, quite scary. Red Oni Blue Oni: The blue oni to Discua. Super Mode: In his APS and berserk mode. The Berserker: Has a berserk mode relating to the removal of his Sacred Gear. The Nicknamer: Only in his brain, though. Often more than not, he makes fun of noble devil's names. Unreliable Narrator: Since the story is from his perspective, the reader has to filter out what is his personal bias to fact. Weapon Of Choice: A Sword. What Is This Feeling: He feels this way when he first meets Discua. Winged Humanoid: Due to being a devil, he has wings. Year Inside, Hour Outside: The mechanics of his main ability while sane, the APS. While not really an ability, while active, one second to Haikane is equivalent to a quarter of a minute in the real world.